All I want for Valentine's is You (to Give me Something)
by TsukiriZanrai
Summary: Here's a short Midotaka Valentine's story, starring Takao with his hands full of something (except for one), and Midorima with his hands full of nothing (except for one).


Here's a brief Valentine's Day short? Ironically I uploaded this too late for Valentine's Day in my timezone but perfectly in time for America's? Either way, have fun lovin', kiddos.

* * *

Takao came bursting through the classroom with a big smile and his hands full of many gifts of love. Boxes of chocolates, pastries, cookies, cards, and various trinkets were threatening to fall from his arms at any moment. They were from many different kinds of people: acquaintances, friends, girls, teachers, and even some guys. He carefully set down his hoard on his table and pulled his chair out a bit so he could sit on it backwards, facing Midorima.

"Shin-chan, you didn't get any gifts?" Takao asks, still grinning. He loved Valentine's Day, because if anything he was a person full of love and passion. The green-haired teen shook his head, saying softly, "I see no reason as to why I should accept their gifts. I'm not in love with them."

Takao pouts. "Shin-chan, you're such a heartbreaker. You probably didn't give anyone anything either didn't you?"

Midorima clicked his tongue in annoyance and his gaze went back to the book he was originally occupying himself in before Takao came in, a sign that translated to "I don't want to waste energy answering that stupid question". A "Shin-chan" was heard, but was ignored by the addressed. Another came and Midorima still didn't response. At this point of time, Takao put his elbows on Midorima's table and held his face up with his palms, and with a low tone, he whined, "Shiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaan."

Midorima looked up to snap back at him and barked a "What", however Takao just reached his hand out, with his palm facing outwards as a gesture of him wanting Midorima to give him something. The bespectacled teen looked at the hand in confusion, then to the teen sitting in front of him who had his eyebrows raised in an expecting manner. Takao wasn't smiling anymore, and looked a little serious.

Rolling his eyes, he sighs and says, "I don't have any Valentine gifts for you."

"Eeh? Why not?" Takao complains. "I even went through all the trouble to get you this you know?" He proudly brings out a neatly packaged box from his bag and handed it to Midorima. "Valentine's Day is a waste of time. Your grades are much more important." Midorima said matter-of-factly. "People who celebrate it are just idiots."

"How mean! Yours was the only one I gave! I spent the entire of last night making it!" Takao pouts.

"I stand corrected. People who celebrate it are _imbeciles."_

Takao makes a tiny dying noise as he pretends that he got shot in the heart with an arrow, dramatically falling off the chair. He stayed still on the floor, acting as if he were dead. The classmates around them laughed and giggled at his antics before the raven decided to stand up and give a theatric bow. "Thank you, thank you! Please stay tuned for my next performance!" Takao whimsically laughs. He got back on his chair, sitting it in normally as their homeroom teacher strolled into class. Rocking back on it, he sighed and softly muttered something under his breath. He turned to look at Midorima behind him to see if he had heard, realizing that he might have said it too loud, but deep down, he was actually checking to see if he had said it loud enough for Midorima to hear. But alas, engrossed in his book Midorima was.

* * *

The day ended and many students went home with their hands either full of all sorts of goods or full with all sorts of books. Midorima walked to the rickshaw with the latter, and clicked his tongue with annoyance again as he realized the cart was full of Takao's gifts. Clearly, Takao was the student who went home with the first option. "Takao, what is this?" Midorima frowned and pointed at the cart.

"I can't carry all of them and wheel you home at the same time Shin-chan, so put up with it for awhile, please?" Takao clapped his hands together, as an attempt to seek forgiveness from the divine deity that will wreck havoc when things don't go his way. Midorima sighs and gets into the cart nevertheless.

Throughout the whole trip back, Midorima was quiet as Takao started rambling about his day. The bespectacled one stared at the pile of sweet things in its pink and cutesy glory. He grew more and more annoyed as he kept looking at it, so he turned to looking at Takao pedaling hard up a small incline. He marveled at the sight of Takao against the sunset. Puffing and panting as he were, Takao looked like he was glowing, and being embraced by the sun. It was very much as if an angel was pulling his rickshaw, which Takao is in many sorts (although Midorima is adamant to admit it).

Takao pulled up in front of Midorima's house, finally taking the chance to breathe. "Shin-chan, we're here." He announced to his friend. Midorima nodded and got out of the cart. Takao went to collect his various treats before turning to leave, but Midorima grabbed his arm before he could go.

"Wait," Midorima said. "Come in for a bit."

Takao cocked his head, facial expression turning to curiousness. "Why?"

The shooting guard turned and walked towards his door, muttering a "Just come". Takao followed, his curiosity piqued. He wondered what Midorima could have possibly wanted. After unlocking the door and taking off his shoes, Midorima instructed Takao to wait in his room. The raven obediently did as he was told, going up the stairs but also turning back often to see what Midorima was up to. However, every single time he looked back Midorima glared at him from the hallway so he decided to quickly just go into his room. He'd know soon enough.

He let his gifts spill onto the floor as he reached Midorima's room. It was neat and clean as always, the table well organized and the bed made. He sat on the bed, picking at the sky blue quilt. Takao started getting lost in his thoughts before realizing that Midorima was taking quite a while. Wondering if something had happened to him, Takao stood and swung the door open, which surprised both himself and Midorima that was standing right outside his room.

"Shin-chan! What took you so long? I thought you fainted or something." Takao amusedly said. Midorima just rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid."

"So? Why did you ask me to come in?"

Midorima looked at Takao with a reluctant facial expression before handing Takao the small box he had in his hands. Silver eyes widened as a smile slowly grew on the point guard's face. "Shin-chan…!" He started as he opened the box. "Is this…? Could this possibly be? A Valentine's Day gift for me from you?"

Midorima flushed all the way from his ears to his neck. "D-don't be ridiculous!" He stuttered. "It w-was an extra c-cake from my mother's business party and—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Takao rushed forward, putting his hands around Midorima's waist and pulling him into a big hug. The raven nuzzled his cheek against Midorima's chest, and he relaxed at the sound of a beating (too quickly) heart. "Idiot." Takao chuckled into Midorima's chest. "If it was from your mom's party, it wouldn't have said 'Happy Valentine's Day' on the cake."

Midorima didn't say anything, but he put his arms around Takao, squeezing him but a bit too hard (Takao guessed it was because of what he said). Takao craned his neck back to look up at Midorima, who raised an eyebrow and quizzically looked back down. Pushing himself up on his tippy-toes, Takao quickly pecked pale lips before dropping back down. Midorima clicked his tongue again, and muttered an "At least do a proper one" before swooping down and giving Takao an actual kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Midorima whispered after breaking the kiss, the blush on his face still not leaving.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Shin-chan." Takao grinned. "I guess you heard what I said back in class huh?"

"Of course I did. How could I not when you said it so loud?"

Takao giggled. "Of course."

"_I wish you would have gotten me a Valentine's Day gift too."_

* * *

?Omake?

"Shin-chan! You accepted my Valentine's Day gift! Didn't you say just now that you don't accept gifts from people you don't love? Is this Shin-chan's way of a confession?"

"Shut up Takao. Yours is probably the only one I'm ever going to accept."

"… Shin-chan this is bad. I think I'm falling in love with you all over again."

"Idiot. How can you fall in love with a person you're already loving."

"Shin-chan seriously. I feel like my heart's about to be ripped out from my chest."

"That's ridiculous. If that happened, you'd be dead."

"And Shin-chan would be sad right?"

"I'd say good riddance, but then there would be no one to cycle me to and from school."

"I couldn't bear to see you leave me too Shin-chan."

"Hmph. Nincompoop."

"I love you too, Shin-chan."


End file.
